


Encadenados

by Narialam



Series: La torre de los misterios [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, M/M, Podría decirse que Lea está un poco celoso, Probablemente todo muy platonico, es la puta cosa más absurda que he escrito nunca, hipoteticamente ambientado post KHIII supongo, más humor que otra cosa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narialam/pseuds/Narialam
Summary: Acabar en la torre de los misterios nunca había sido su sueño dorado y ahora estaba allí. Encerrado. Por culpa de Lea.





	Encadenados

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Ambientado en un hipotético post KHIII. Supongo que debería pedir disculpas por este intento de humor barato pero creo que no me ha quedado tan mal así que aquí está. Solo necesitaba desahogarme porque para variar los trailers del KHIII no me han mostrado a mi hijo Saïx :')
> 
> Parejas: Lea/Isa. Leve de cojones pero ahí está.
> 
> Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece pues es de Square Enix y yo hago esto sin animo de lucro.

_Oh oh oh, trouble troublemaker yeah_  
_That’s your middlename, oh oh oh_  
_I know you’re no good but you’re stuck in my brain_

**Olly Murs - Troublemaker ft. Flo Rida**

* * *

De todos los lugares en los que pudo haber acabado el último en el que Isa habría pensado era precisamente el lugar en el que estaba. La torre de los misterios era un laberinto que podría haber competido sin demasiado problema con el castillo del olvido y, sin embargo, es justamente allí dónde está. Por culpa de Lea. Después de una semana encerrado en aquel lugar Isa solo quiere estampar el rostro del pelirrojo contra la mesa del comedor pero no lo hace por respeto (y porque no quiere soportar otro sermón de Yen Sid mientras friega las escaleras con una escoba del tamaño de un rey ratón).

—Entiendo que él esté aquí pero no porque yo también tengo que aguantar esto —expresa finalmente en voz alta. Lea come como un orangután lo que los sirvientes mágicos de Yen Sid han preparado.

—Tú también estuviste bajo la influencia de Xehanort —responde Lea con una simpleza que despierta los instintos asesinos de Isa.

—Lauriam también y no le obligáis a tragarse los sermones de Yen Sid.

—Lauriam es… un tema complicado. ¡Da igual! Te hace falta —Lea le señala con el tenedor e Isa reprime las ganas de agarrarlo por las pinzas y torcerlo hacia arriba.

—Es innecesario. Entiendo los peligros de que Terra vuelva a caer en la oscuridad y él también lo entiende —aclara— y por eso no se queja pero yo no tengo ninguna llave espada con la que causar una guerra o lo que sea que temáis que pueda hacer. Mi presencia aquí es absurda e innecesaria —repite.

—¿Tú y Terra… habláis? —Lea pregunta e Isa nota como la impaciencia se lo come por dentro.

—¡Lea! ¡Ese no es el punto! —exclama. Lleva una maldita semana intentando hacerle entrar en razón y no hay manera de que lo haga.

—Pero habláis, ¿no? Acabas de decir que te ha dicho eso —el pelirrojo insiste. Tiene la boca llena de comida e Isa le ve las malditas patatas a medio comer cada vez que abre la boca. Jura por todas las hadas del reino que lo tiraría desde lo alto de la torre si pudiera.

—Por todos los… Sí, Lea, hablamos —cede—. Estamos atrapados aquí las malditas veinticuatro horas del día, claro que hablamos.

—Oh… —Lea remolonea. La paciencia de Isa se acerca a su límite—. ¿Y de que habláis?

—¿¡Quieres dejar de cambiar de tema!? —estalla. Le quita el plato de delante y lo lanza contra la pared. El plato en el que ha estado comiendo el pelirrojo estalla al chocar pero pronto los trozos vuelven a unirse dejando el plato intacto sobre el suelo.

—¿Ves? ¡Por eso estás aquí! ¡Necesitas relajar ese carácter! —Lea le acusa mientras se levanta y empieza a alejarse de él. Y ese es el punto de inflexión. Isa lleva soportando demasiada mierda en esa torre para que venga el maldito bastardo a decirle que es ÉL el que tiene un carácter de mierda.

—¡Te voy a cortar en trocitos pequeños y se los voy a dar de comer a Pluto, Lea!

—¡Xion! ¡Sora! ¡Kairi! ¡Socorro! ¡Salvadme! —Lea trata de alcanzar la puerta del comedor pero es rápidamente interceptado por Isa que le golpea con una silla (del tamaño idóneo para un rey ratón) en el trasero.

—¡Eres un adulto! ¡Deja de pedirle ayuda a los niños cada vez que te conviene!

Xion les escucha pelear desde el pasillo exterior. Su mano se encuentra suspendida sobre el pomo de la puerta que da al comedor. Sabe que en cuanto Isa la vea aparecer se apaciguara y guardara silencio como un condenado. Supone que se siente culpable y lo entiende, sin embargo, ¿realmente sería justo que le guardara rencor por los estragos que causaron todos por culpa de la plaga que había resultado ser Xehanort en sus cerebros? Ella no consigue hacerlo. Odiarle.

—¿Papá y mamá están peleándose otra vez? —la voz de Riku a su espalda la sobresalta. Ella suspira.

—Sí —responde. Se gira y mira al chico a los ojos.

—¡Socorro! —ambos escuchan el grito de auxilio de Lea.

—¿Quieres ir a por un helado de sal marina? —pregunta Riku.

—Seh —que Isa y Lea resuelvan sus diferencias ellos solitos; piensa.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Espero que os haya sacado una sonrisilla al menos? Ahahaha, gracias por leer esto.


End file.
